Esperando lo inesperado
by Nyx Yeom
Summary: Todos humanos/T por posible futuros lemmons/No lo escribi yo/Edward y bella son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que Tanya vuelve de Edward algo que no es. Ahora Bella lo vuelve a encontrar en su colegio. Y aparte es su compañero.
1. Esperando lo inesperado

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes con de MEYER, excepto Dani y Sofia. Fue escrito por JHOANNA YANEZ, y editado y subido por mi. Claro esta con su permiso.**

Holaa! hoy les traigo esta locura escrita por mi loca amiga. Comenzó con un Imagina y bueno aquí esta... Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Esperando lo Inesperado...

Me desperté y me fui a duchar, pensaba "¿Qué mejor que shampoo de fresas en la mañana?" Después de salir, busque algo que ponerme y fui en busca de chicos, baje las gradas y me precipite a salir. Al abrir la puerta oí los gritos de mi madre,

–¡Isabella baja a comer!–, como sabía que no podía negar su "mandato" tuve que hacerlo, era eso o la tercera guerra mundial empezaría

Como era típico, mi hermano consentido, Emmett, estaba con sus pancakes en la mesa. Mientras que yo debía prepararme mi propia comida, comí cereal con yogurt de Vainilla,

– ¿Listo? – Pregunte con sarcasmo al terminar

–Ahora te puedes ir, Isabella. – Dijo mi madre con un tono serio.

Entonces ahí estaba yo, con una camiseta verde menta y unos shorts jeans, unidos a unos Vans **(FOTO EN MI PERFIL)** más un peinado no muy esforzado, los rayitos rojos de mi cabello brillaban con el sol y simplemente me veía perfecta.

A lo lejos pude observar un carro color plata, me acerque con curiosidad, simplemente Edward, mi vecino de enfrente. ¿Y ese carro?, jamás lo había visto. Su madre me vio, por lo que me tuve que acercar para poder saludarlos. El aire entre Edward y yo estaba muy pesado, conversamos y me invitaron a pasar. Desesperada me aleje con la excusa de que llegaba tarde a clase. Edward y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad nuestra amistad decayó cuando se juntó con Tanya, ella cambió su forma de ser

– ¡Odio a quienes cambian para encajar! – murmure para mí, mientras recordaba como era antes. Y pude asimilar que Edward lo oyó, por el gesto de su cara.

Empezamos el nuevo año lectivo, ¡súper! Ya quería ver a Daniel y a Sofía mis mejores amigos, llegue y avente mi maleta contra mi pupitre, Sofía entro lentamente observando si era el aula correcta, nos vimos y saltamos a abrazarnos. Conversamos un par de minutos cuando empezamos a inquietarnos

– ¿Y Dani? – pregunte asustada, Sofía tampoco lo había visto. Empezamos a creer que se había cambiado del colegio pues las clases empezaron y era el único que faltaba. A inicios de la segunda hora aun no aparecía Dani.

Un mensaje entro en mi celular "Mira detrás de ti" ese era un mensaje de Dani. ¿Qué quería decir? Antes de poder preguntarle a Sofía, una caja de chocolates cayó en mis piernas

– ¡Dani! –. Grite emocionada, no podía creerlo, agradecía que le estaba ahí, estaba a punto de morir.

– ¡Bella! –. Se emocionó de vuelta mientras nos abrazábamos.

– ¡Sofía! –. Exclamo ella misma mientras se reía. Pronto, los 3 terminamos riéndonos como locos.

–Les tengo un regalo– les dije, cuando nos calmamos, mientras sacaba dos cajita de mi maleta y se los entregaba. En estas vacaciones me había ido de viaje a una hermosa playa, y vi unos collares con luz. Individualmente no son nada, pero tenían una luz, la mía era turquesa, la de Sofí era Lila y la de Dani era Anaranjado, al unir las tres luces se proyectaba un corazón.

– ¿Un caramelo? – pregunto Daniel al abrir la caja

–Duhhh! Es un collar. Miren. – Les quite los collares de las manos y proyecte el corazón. Les devolví las cajas y ellos seguían sorprendidos.

Cuando los tres nos estábamos colgando los collares, una voz conocida nos interrumpió. ¿¡Que hacia él en este colegio!?

–Creo que seré su nuevo compañero- dijo Edward a regañadientes.

* * *

Se merece reviews? sean bueno es el primer FF de mi amiga, el primero que publica. Y el primero que edito...

:D

...minji/nyx


	2. Nada más, nada menos

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes con de MEYER, excepto Dani, Sofía, Francisco y los maestros. Fue escrito por JHOANNA YANEZ, y editado y subido por mí. Claro está con su permiso. **

Hola! hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de la locura de mi amiga… Espero les guste.

* * *

Ver a Edward a mis espaldas me perturbo, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo el aquí?! Decidí enfrentar mis problemas

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con la cabeza en alto

– ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?– respondió

–sí, muy graciaoso, ahora responde– reí a sarcásticamente

–ok, tal vez debas acostumbrarte- respondió con una voz desafiante

–Déjame en paz y deja a Sky School en este momento...

–Creo que eso no se va a poder, desde hoy, estudiare aquí.

Sofía se precipito rápidamente al ver que me quede helada. Dani alejo a Edward lo más sutilmente y me pregunto si estaba bien, "estoy bien" le respondí un poco confundida. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora. Tenerlo de lunes a viernes en mi misma aula no sería tan fácil, me estaba hiperventilando.

Edward no tenía una muy buena "fama" en Sky School, después de que todos vieron su forma de ser, empezaron a alejarse de él. Empezaron las clases y empezó la típica rutina de decir tu nombre y tus datos...

–Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 15 años, mi comida favorita es la Lasaña, me gustan las cosas dulces y pasar con mis amigos...

–Yo me llamo Sofía, en febrero voy a cumplir 15, me gusta hacer pasteles y galletas y amo escribir.

–Mi nombre es Daniel, tengo 15 años, y me gusta...– hizo una pausa mientras los demás veían a Camila – me gusta Nirvana – continuo disimulando...

Dani y Su amor imposible, él es un buen chico, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Camila, él es un chico normal para su edad, le gusta pasar con sus amigos y divertirse sanamente, pero Camila... nada que ver, ella no es lo mismo ha estado con la mitad del colegio y aun así Dani no se da cuenta de que ella no es una buena opción... pero creo que va a ser mejor no meterme en su vida...

Vi que Edward pasó un poco solo los inicios del día, pero después Jasper y James se encargaron de incluirlo a su grupo...

"Qué largo día" pensé caminando hacia casa "¿por qué Edward no tiene nada mejor que fastidiarme?"

Llegue a casa y nuevamente comenzó la típica rutina... Baje a comer el rico eespagueti que mi madre había preparado ya que amo las pastas... Yumi!

Segundo día de clases y aun nada nuevo... Además ese día nuestra profesora amargada, Wilka Carus, nos había puesto un proyecto... Solo imagínense el segundo día de clases y con un gran proyecto. El grupo estaba conformado por Francisco, Sofía y nada más y nada menos que Edward y yo... Iríamos a casa de Edward.

Sofía y Francisco ya llevan 2 años siendo novios y se unieron por eso mismo, y por mala suerte Daniel no vino ese día por lo cual me toco ir con Edward.

Pasamos trabajando desde las tres de la tarde, o eso era lo que estabaa haciendo con Edward, ya que los tortolos solo pasaban besándose y discutiendo por pequeñas cosas... En fin sabríamos que eso pasaría, pero ellos harían la presentación. Ya las 6:30 de la tarde los dos se fueron, y comenzó una nueva conversación entre Edward y yo.

– ¿Por qué me odias?– me pregunto mientras recogíamos las cosas

–No te odio...– fue mi respuesta mientras dejaba lo que hicimos a un lado

–Lo dice la persona que me evita. – Dijo con una corta sonrisa falsa

–Simplemente porque tú fuiste malo conmigo al inicio y– antes de poder acabar la explicación su madre, Esme, nos interrumpió.

Se nota que el destino nos quiere separados...

* * *

Sean buenas personas y dejen reviews con su opinion :3 gracias por leer!

...minji/Nyx


End file.
